


Wish I Were Him

by gummygutzy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummygutzy/pseuds/gummygutzy
Summary: Humanstuck highschool!AUWhen his childhood friend, Feferi, doesn't want to be his friend anymore, Eridan doesn't take it well.Eridan angst mostly
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 5





	Wish I Were Him

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you've never hated yourself more than you do right now. You don't know what came over you. You just wanted to look out for Fef! You had no bad intentions! So then, why did you yell at her? Why did you have to scare her like that?

You kept sobbing into your pillow. "What's wrong with me- Why did I- Why- fuck I..." Your voice was getting worse the more you mumbled to yourself between choked sobs. You didn't need to be quiet. It was mid-day, no one was asleep. It was also the weekend. No one was home either. But you hated the sound of your own voice. Your stupid stutter, and your dumb accent, it was nails on a chalkboard to your ears. In fact, you hated everything about yourself, as stated before. Nothing about yourself pleased you enough to call it even "okay". Nothing about you was even real. You had a habbit of faking your personality to the point where you had made an even more horrendous clone of yourself. This close was cocky, a brat, and most of all it was violent as all hell would bring. You liked to believe that the real you was better than that. You wanted to be better than that. You had to be! Fef was counting on you... She was counting on you... You let her down.


End file.
